


Hero.

by Raine_Puddelzz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Puddelzz/pseuds/Raine_Puddelzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which he may finally be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero.

The fall from the bridge. 

What a sad attempt to cut ties with my not-family.

I don't think failure affects me anymore though. Lies and truths I can't distinguish the difference between are starting to fill my brain-

 

I've accomplished nothing. 

My family was a lie. A huge, disappointing lie. An eye-opener when I out the truth, yes, but a heart crushing lie indeed. 

How long has it been? 

But does it matter? No one will miss me. It's funny; I'm thinking about a family that probably won't waste one second throwing my belongings out of a window and blessing my soul to Hel.

 

Cause I'm the monster people tell their children about. 

It was naive of me to think that I ever had a chance. Chance to prove myself worthy. To prove myself their equal. 

His equal. 

Yes. Naive. A fool to think a monster could be granted the honor to rule all the nine realms. 

When there was a hero right there in front their eyes.

Who in their right mind would chose a monster over a golden boy hero.

I know I wouldn't. 

Is the nickname God of Mischief the only accomplishment my existence has earned.

Because I was so great at being a monster, they deemed me worthy of this shameful label.

 

I want to be a hero.

I've tried so hard.

All my life, I was never good with weapons.

Maybe to be a hero, you'd have to rid a monster with one.

I want to be a hero.

But I am a monster. 

I must rid of this monster. Kill it so it can't hurt or disappoint anyone anymore. 

I want to make them happy. That's all I ever wanted. 

Even if I myself wasn't happy. 

To be a hero, it takes sacrifice.

Self sacrifice. Pain.

My not-parents would be so joyful. To know their not-son died for a heroic cause.

 

The monster is bleeding.

It's paying for all the wrongs he's done to innocent people. Paying for all the shame he's brought upon his not-family.

The world will be a better place now that this monster has been slayed. 

I will finally be Thor's equal. I will finally be a hero. I will finally be loved.

 

Now that Loki is gone.


End file.
